wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Azshara
=History:= Queen Azshara was the most beautiful night elf, and ruled for thousands of years as queen from her palace in Zin-Azshari, the capital of the Night Elves. In the ancient language, Zin-Azshari translated into "The Glory of Azshara", but the Queen had always preferred to have the city named simply "Azshara". Azshara was adored by all Night Elves but she reserved her love only for her Highborne, the corrupt Night Elf noble elite, whom were hated among the jealous masses, for amongst the Highborne where some of the most powerful practicioners of magic. The Well of Eternity had always been the central part of the night elves' life and culture, its magical forces emanating thoughout and influencing all life, but the obsessive Highborne, spurred on by Azshara, began to delve into the magics of the well more deeply, too deeply. One day the queen was approached by her most trusted advisor, Counselor Xavius, who told her that he had made contact with a god, Sargeras. Xavius helped the queen communicate with Sargeras, whom she told of her desire to cleanse the world of the lesser races. Sargeras tricked the queen into making a portal from which he launched the first invasion of Azeroth by the Burning Legion, an event which is now come to be known as the War of the Ancients. They decimated the city and eventually most of Kalimdor except the Highborne. Thousands of night elves were slaughtered as the dark Highborne stood safely atop their walls and Azshara laughed at the deaths of her kind. "Azshara help us!" "For Azshara!" "Run Azshara!" were among the few battle roars emanating from the chaos, but Azshara just laughed. Eventually a resistance was formed but Azshara took no attention to this. Sargeras simply set three demons out to do his bidding: Archimonde the Defiler, Mannoroth the Destructor, and Hakkar the Houndmaster. All three commanded and watched over the legion and would have prevailed had it not been for the efforts of three night elves: Malfurion Stormrage the druid, Illidan Stormrage the sorcerer (twin to Malfurion), and Tyrande Whisperwind the priestess (beloved of both brothers). When the portal to the other realm was almost open, the combined force of the Night Elves and their allies from the future* charged in to destroy it. Irritated by the lack of order, Azshara approached Mannoroth and demanded an explanation. Enraged by both his own failure and the questions asked by the Queen, he wanted to rip her head off, but quickly saw the error of his ways when he realized that Azshara kept inside her a power to which only Sargeras and Archimonde would prove superior. Azshara forgave him that mistake and urged him on to allow Sargeras entrance to Kalimdor. Not much later, the portal was destroyed and the Sundering was upon Kalimdor. Realizing that Sargeras would not be coming, she decided not to tell her handmaidens and most loyal followers. When the black water of the Well of Eternity poured into the palace, she created a magical shield that would protect her from drowning. It was at that time that a voice in her head whispered of an escape: "There is a way... there is a way... you will become more than you ever were... more than you ever were... we can help... we can help... You will be more than you have ever been... and when the time comes, for what we grant you... you will serve us well..." Her spell collapsed but as the Well filled her lungs she did not drown. She instead expanded with hate and rage, becoming a massive monstrosity, reflecting the wickedness and malice that had always hidden within her core. =Modern Day= Queen Azshara lives still, in the vast city of Nazjatar at the bottom of a deep ocean trench. She has embraced the power of the naga, grown in size, and possesses many tentacles bedecked in jewels and items of power. She plots her revenge on the treacherous Night Elves, biding her time until the growing might of the naga can be brought to bear. In her new form, Azshara stands over 20 feet in length and moves her scale covered body on five slithering, octopus-like tentacles. Four arms now extend from the torso, with two hands holding javelins of dark polished wood and gold-leafed tips. Like her Sea Witches, Azshara's head is crowned by writhing serpents. Despite her monstrosity, her face still possesses the same elven beauty she always had. The Warcraft Encyclopediahttp://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/330.xml leaves Azshara's fate unknown. =Nicknames and Titles:= thumb|right|A statue of Queen Azshara, post-Naga * Daughter of the Moon * The Light of Lights * Light of a Thousand Moons * Cherished Heart of the People * Glory of Our People * Radiance of the Moon * Flower of Life * Vision of Perfection (Several of these are specific to Night Elven civilization, so any names referencing the Moon are probably no longer used.) =Memorable Quotes:= * "There has only ever been, only ever will be... one Azshara." * "To fully prepare for a world of perfection, all the imperfect must be swept away." * "Sacrifices are always required in the name of glorious pursuits." * "What is Elune to the great Sargeras?" * "Dear Kur'talos... I always thought him my most cherished servant, and this is how he rewards me. I've decided that Lord Ravencrest has displeased me, Varo'then. Can you remedy that?" =More Info:= * See War of the Ancients. World of Warcraft One of the realms in World of Warcraft is named after Queen Azshara. * See: Realm Names and their place in Warcraft Lore Azshara, Queen Azshara, Queen Azshara, Queen Azshara, Queen Azshara, Queen